


It's Alpha/Omega PWP What Are You Expecting, Poetry?

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mates, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waiting much longer than most Alphas to find a Mate, Dean finally bumped into Castiel. And then took him home for the first time. This is what happens right after that.</p>
<p>Legit this is omegaverse kink PWP there's not much to summarise. It has knotting and stuff. If you're into omegaverse you'll probably like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Alpha/Omega PWP What Are You Expecting, Poetry?

**Author's Note:**

> For my kink_bingo wildcard square.

Dean wet his lips as his new mate entered his house, nervous about his possible reaction. He'd always been told that when he met The One, he'd know, but he'd never thought he'd be so _sure_. But this guy - Castiel, he'd said his name was - this was the person he was meant to be with.

Honestly, Dean had given up on ever finding a mate. He'd been getting too old and he'd thought maybe his mate had died or something before they could meet, or lived so far away that they never would. On the other hand, though, something had kept him hopeful that one day he'd find them, and he'd been spending the last few years nesting for them.

Now, it was a question of whether his mate was going to be happy with the home he'd built with both of them in mind.

"It might not be to your taste." Dean hovered behind Cas, sneaking a few sniffs where he could. "I tried to keep it pretty neutral 'cause I didn't know what you'd be like. We can do whatever you want with the place."

"It smells like home." Cas turned to smile at him. "And it feels safe. We can worry about redecorating later."

"You'll stay, then?" Dean played with the hem of his t-shirt.

"You're not very forceful for an Alpha." Cas laughed, but clearly not _at_  Dean. His eyes glittered as he smiled.

"I can be." Dean cleared his throat. "That's not meant to be a come-on or anything. I mean I could be tough to live with and I'd get it if you didn't want to put up with me all the time. I could just take care of you when you were in heat and we could live separately otherwise."

"I'm thirty-five years old and I've never had a mate before." Cas raised an eyebrow. "To be really frank I have twenty years of amazing sex to catch up on with you and I'm not letting a tendency to leave your underwear on the bathroom floor or drink milk out of the carton or whatever you think your bad habits are stop me."

"So that's a yes, then?" Dean looked hopeful.

"Unless you are truly impossible to live with, yes." Cas nodded. "Now, I'm in danger of soaking my pants if I don't get them off soon, so the only room I care about right now is either the bedroom or the bathroom, depending on whether or not you feel like starting to catch up right now."

Dean swallowed. "Bedroom's first door on the left at the top of the stairs."

Cas held out his hand. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Dean followed Cas up the stairs to the bedroom cheerfully, giggling as their feet thumped on the floorboards. The bedroom wasn't quite as neutral as the rest of the house, rich-coloured timbers and deep maroon sheets - that Dean had, by luck, only changed this morning - making up the wide bed with the best mattress he could find. He'd intended to keep the room undecorated as much as possible, but things had kept sort of creeping in there.

"This is beautiful." Cas murmured. "You really were waiting for a mate, huh?"

"Almost to the point of putting my life on hold." Dean licked his lips and approached Cas, reaching out for the hem of his sweater. He felt the other man react to him immediately, lean muscles twitching under his fingertips, and smiled slowly. "But we can talk about how pathetic I am later. Long as you know now how grateful I am to have you."

Cas smiled brightly up at him as he closed the few inches between them to kiss him. Dean heard himself making a soft, needy noise he hadn't known he knew how to make as Cas opened up under his mouth, and he was hit almost instantly by the scent of Cas' arousal. It took him a few moments you realise that Cas was whimpering into his mouth, squirming restlessly.

"You okay?" Dean drew back a little to check on Cas, though the scent of arousal was only getting stronger and stronger.

"Fine." Cas breathed out shakily. "I had no idea this was going to be so intense."

"Are you going into heat?"

"I don't think so. God, I hope not, I just finished one. I need my three-month break." Cas smiled wryly.

"You get it rough?" Dean slid his hand under the sweater and t-shirt Cas was wearing to lay his hand on his stomach.

"You could say that." Cas nodded. "I've been promised that once I found my mate they'd be easier, so I'm pretty grateful to have you, too." He leaned forward to rest his head against Dean's chest.

"I'll look after you next time. You won't have a bad heat again. Or, at least, you won't ever have to be alone again."

"Dean?" Cas looked up at him. "I'd really like a preview."

Dean grinned, and then pulled Cas' sweater and t-shirt over his head in one movement, going back to open his pants, which he had soaked through in the meantime. "I'll wash these for you," he said in apology as he took them off, sliding his underwear down at the same time and then pausing to look at his mate naked for the first time while Cas kicked off his shoes.

A shiny slick of fluids coated the inside of Cas' thighs, drawing Dean's attention up to a pretty, pink cock curving up towards his lean stomach and sharp hipbones. Dean let his eyes trail up further, roving over deceptively broad shoulders and long neck, dusky nipples and a few beauty spots dotted over Cas' chest. He wet his lips slowly and peeked around Cas' body to take in the curve of his butt and grinned to himself.

"Wow." Dean cleared his suddenly-dry throat and tried to get his brain back into gear. "Jesus. You're perfect."

"You, too." Cas licked his lips as he looked directly at Dean's crotch, where his hard-on was making the front of his jeans strain. While Cas watched, Dean unzipped his pants and pulled his underwear down to free his cock, waiting anxiously for a verdict now that Cas could actually see it.

"Oh fuck yes." Cas reached out instantly to grab hold, making Dean hiss at the contact. The other man wasn't deterred in the slightest, wrapping his fingers around the knot at the base and whimpering softly. "I've literally never been fucked by an Alpha," he confessed, looking up under his eyelashes.

Barely managing to stifle a whimper of his own, Dean nodded eagerly. "That's okay, because you're about to be." He nodded to the bed. "Hands and knees. Not that I don't wanna see your pretty face, but you'll hate me if I try to get in any other way the first time if you've never done this before."

Cas scrambled excitedly onto the bed, parting his legs wide so Dean got a good look at his slick hole. Tugging on his cock a few times to get himself under control, Dean kicked his own shoes off and dropped his jeans and underwear, not bothering to take the time to take his shirt or t-shirt off. They could get properly naked together later.

The creaked as he climbed onto it, protesting slightly at the new weight of two people instead of one. "You're the first person I've shared this bed with," Dean murmured as he positioned himself behind Cas. He tested Cas' hole with a finger first, making sure it was ready to stretch by itself, and whimpered when it spasmed and tightened around him. Not wanting to waste any more time and desperate to be inside his new mate, Dean pulled his finger out gently and then, in contrast, pushed the first few inches of his cock inside with more force than he intended, right up to the knot.

"Oh my God," Cas breathed, more than spoke, as his whole body shuddered. "You're even bigger than you looked." He paused to pant for a few moments, and Dean rubbed up and down his spine to get him to relax. "I want the whole thing," he continued after about ten seconds of gathering himself.

"You sure?" Dean hesitated, barely under enough control himself to avoid just shoving the rest of the way in. "Normally I'd just fuck you like this 'til the last minute and pull out so you're not... y'know. Stuck for half an hour."

"I'm sure. It'll give us time to get to know each other." Cas chuckled between harsh breaths. "You're my _mate_. I'm entitled to your cock."

"You always this pushy or have you been saving it for me?" Dean laughed as well and started wriggling to ease the last two inches in, biting his lip as he felt Cas giving around him.

"Just wait until I'm in heat." Cas arched his back as Dean slipped in past the widest point, squirming to get comfortable with the new fullness. "That's when I get kinda mean about it."

"I could get into that." Dean braced one hand on the headboard, wrapping the other arm around Cas' waist to hold him close. He could feel his own cock leaking freely, and between both of their fluids it was easy to slide out just as far as his knot and then push back in, making Cas' already shaky breathing hitch. He made another few teasing thrusts like that, pleased with himself for having silenced his chatty little mate - not that he didn't want Cas to talk, just that he could tell shutting him up was a feat - until Cas was writhing under him, whimpering needily and getting so wet that Dean's balls were dripping with it.

"Want more, baby?" Dean murmured into his ear, nuzzling at his neck while he waited for an answer.

"Fucking _fuck me_ ," Cas growled. "I want you and I want more pet names and I need you to bite me and bruise me and _take me_ and you smell amazing and feel so good oh God I won the mate lottery just _please_  keep going," he rambled, panting and out of breath.

Dean took pity on him and began to thrust in earnest, glowing with joy at apparently being exactly what Cas had been hoping for, at least physically. He nipped at the delicate skin of Cas' neck, meaning to give him exactly what he was asking for, but not straight away. It wouldn't be any fun if he couldn't draw it out, would it?

"Better, sweetheart?" Dean managed to force out between bed-shaking thrusts.

"Yes." Cas pushed back against him, fucking himself on Dean's cock like he needed it to live. "Bite me?"

"Patience." Dean mouthed at the soft part of Cas' neck where he intended to sink his teeth in. He moved the hand around Cas' waist down to wrap it around his cock, starting to stroke lightly in time with his thrusts. Cas cried out under him and his elbows buckled, so Dean took it as the perfect moment to pull him back with him as he sat on his haunches, still firmly buried inside him.

If the way Cas moaned at the new position was any indication, Cas thought it was a good time to move, too. He leaned forward to grab the headboard this time, using the leverage to bounce on Dean's cock hard and fast. Dean let him go for a few moments, revelling in his enthusiasm, and then sunk his teeth hard into Cas' neck, breaking the skin.

Cas cried out and clenched around Dean's cock, coming in stripes all over his stomach. He kept rocking back as he came, low, desperate moans escaping him as the last of his orgasm tapered off. Dean pushed him back down onto hands and knees, just for the last handful of hard, deep thrusts he needed to come as well, grunting softly as he began to come and swearing under his breath when his knot swelled up in record time.

They both collapsed onto the bed, joined for the moment at the hips. Cas snuggled back into Dean, making himself comfortable against his chest, and Dean threw one leg over Cas' hip to hold him in place. The both panted for a few solid minutes, not having enough energy to say anything in the aftermath.

"I had no idea knots were so huge," Cas broke the silence first. "We're literally stuck like this, aren't we?"

"Until it goes down, yeah." Dean sighed softly and kissed at the bite mark he'd made on Cas' neck. "Regretting it?"

"Not in the least. Just realising that I need to remember not to try this in the shower or anything."

"I can pull out _before_  I come. I'm not completely hopeless." Dean kissed the back of Cas' neck. "It's not too big for you, right? 'Cause I hear you can get 'em reduced now and I'd be okay with that if it made you more comfortable."

"No, it's fine." Cas shook his head. "Great, actually, but I'm flattered you'd consider that for me."

"You're my mate." Dean shrugged. "I want you to be happy. Whatever that takes."

"You're so sweet," Cas turned his head to smile at Dean. "I'm starting to feel incredibly lucky. I love the way your body feels against me, by the way. I always hoped for a soft mate."

"Glad to hear it," Dean laughed. "I like the way you feel, too. We fit."

"Of course we do." Dean could actually hear the eyeroll in Cas' voice. They were mates, naturally they'd fit together nicely. That was the whole point. It was still exciting to see first-hand, though.

"I'm gonna fall hard and fast for you," Dean murmured against Cas' neck.

"I think I might already be a little in love with you." Cas smiled. "You built me a home without knowing who I was and you've been nothing but kind and gentle with me. Plus, your dick is huge. You're the Alpha every little Omega dreams of."

"Hey, bonus: I can cook!" Dean grinned, thrilled that he'd clicked so well with his mate. Not everyone hit it off at first, but Cas was a warm, soothing presence after he'd waited so long to find him.

"Well that seals it, then, because I'm starving but I don't really wanna leave this place any time soon. When can I move in?"

"Whenever you want." Dean sighed happily and hugged Cas closer. "My life is your life now."


End file.
